Odd Squad (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's TV-spoofs of "Odd Squad" Cast Version 1 *Agent Olive - Rapunzel *Agent Otto - Peter Pan *Agent Oscar - Robin *Ms. O - Alice *Agent Oren - Dylan Sprouse *Agent Olaf - Cole Sprouse *Agent Octavia - Sally *Agent Orchid - Angelica Pickles *Dr. O - Eric Cartman *Agent Owen - Stan Marsh *Agent O'Brian - David *Agent O'Donahue - Little Bill *Agent Obfusco - Charlie Brown *Mr. O - Dongwa Miko *Ori - Pinocchio *Agent Orson - Taran *Agent Todd/Odd Todd - Butch and Woim *Agent Oksana - Kathy *Agent Odell - Jimmy Neutron *O'Callaghan - Kyle Akers *O'Malley - George *O'Duffy - Tommy *Oakley and Ophelia - Jonathan Lipnicki and Hailey Noelle Johnson *O'Donnell - Gina *Odenbacker - Phineas Flynn *Odelia - Keesha *Agent Ohlm - Sherman *Agent Olympia - Minnie Mouse *Agent Otis - Mickey Mouse *Agent Oona - Ms.O *Agent Ocean - Dennis The Menace *Agent Ozlyn - Lilo *Agent Olly - Stitch *Agent Odena - T.K. *Agent Olo - Kim *Agent Osmand - Tommy Pickles Version 2 *Agent Olive - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Agent Otto - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Agent Oscar - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Ms. O - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Shapeshifter - Hildy Gloom (The 7D) *Agent Oren - George Beard (Captain Underpants) *Agent Olaf - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants) *Agent Orchid - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Dr. O - Doc McStuffins *Agent Owen *Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Agent O'Donahue - Prince James (Sofia the First) *Agent Obfusco - Jonathan (Fancy Nancy) *Agent Orson - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Agent Ohlm - Hap McSweeney (Lucky (2019)) *Agent Olympia - Abby Hatcher - Agent Otis *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Agent Oona - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Agent Oksana - Poppy (Butterbean's Café) *The Big O - Allen (Redbook Learning Adventures) *Coach O - Steven Universe *Polly Graph - Ruby Ramirez (Rusty Rivets) *Agent Octavia - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) *Agent O'Brian - Greg/Gekko (PJ Masks) *Mr. O - Flynn Jones (Shake It Up) *Ori - Liam (Rusty Rivets) *Agent Todd/Odd Todd - Romeo (PJ Masks) *Agent Odell - Melvin (Abby Hatcher) *O'Callaghan - Gustav Larson (DreamWorks Dragons) *O'Malley - Dak (Dragons: Rescue Riders) *O'Duffy - Bobby (Bobby's World) *Oakley and Ophelia - Tim and Topsy (Topsy and Tim (2013)) *O'Donnell - Wenda (Where's Waldo? (2019)) *Odenbacker - AJ (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Odelia - Judy Brown (The Adventures of Paddington (2020)) *Agent Ocean - Tesh (The Rocketeer (2019)) *Agent Ozlyn - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Agent Olly - Red (Goldie and Bear) *Agent Olo - Chloe (Puppy Dog Pals) *Agent Osmand - Zooli (Bubble Guppies) *Agent October - Annie McLeach (It's Pony) *Agent Ohio - Herman Baldwin (Walk the Prank) *Agent Ogg - Max (Kids Sing Along: Melody Magic in Music Land) *Agent Odie - Brian Tanner (ALF) *Agent Oz - Peter Hatcher (Fudge (1995)) *Agent Opa - Esme (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Gallery Rapunzel Happy.png|Rapunzel as Agent Olive PeterPanmaxresdefault.jpg|Peter Pan as Agent Otto Robin by dawidarte-d8100gb.png|Robin as Agent Oscar Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1759081-640-476.jpg|Alice as Ms. O Dylan-spouse-not-killed-each-other-yet.jpg|Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse as Agent Oren and Agent Olaf Sally Smith (1).jpg|Sally as Agent Octavia Angelica As Chel.jpeg|Angelica Pickles as Agent Orchid 1aEric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Dr. O 475.png|Stan Marsh as Agent Owen David All Dogs go to heaven 2.jpg|David as Agent O'Brian Little bill's hqdefault.jpg|Little Bill as Agent O'Donahue Charlie-brown.png|Charlie Brown as Agent Obfusco Dongwa Miao in Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat.jpg|Dongwa Miko as Mr. O pinocchio_0.jpg|Pinocchio as Ori Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Agent Orson Maxresdefault-1451190949.jpg|Butch and Woim as Agent Todd/Odd Todd Happybirthdaybarney10.png|Kathy as Agent Oksana Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Agent Odell Kyle Akers .jpg|Kyle Akers as O'Callaghan George Shrinks in Small of the Wild.png|George as O'Malley Tommy138-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Tommy as O'Duffy xksp3engyio3vfgefigm.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Oakley DefiniteAmusingJunebug-size_restricted.gif|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Ophelia 1ginagilotti.jpg|Gina as O'Donnell Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Odenbacker Keesha01.png|Keesha as Odelia Sherman As Spongebob.png|Sherman as Agent Ohlm Minnie-mouse-1st-birthday-clipart-11.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Agent Olympia Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Agent Otis ms.omaxresdefault.jpg|Ms.O as Agent Oona 853full-dennis-the-menace-screenshot.jpg|Dennis The Menace as Agent Ocean NewLilo.jpg|Lilo as Agent Ozlyn Stitch in Lilo & Stitch- The Series.jpg|Stitch as Agent Olly Raymaxresdefault.jpg|Ray as Agent Owen tk.gif|T.K. as Agent Odena 1998.jpg|Kim as Agent Olo All Grown Up! Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Agent Osmand Candace.jpg|Candance as Agent October Aladdin-1.png|Aladdin as Mr. O Mollymaxresdefault.jpg|Molly as Polly Graph Category:Eli Wages Category:Odd Squad TV Spoof Category:Odd Squad TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART TheCartoonMan12 Category:Seasons Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts